leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Calcium
|} The Calcium (Japanese: リゾチウム ) is a type of vitamin introduced in Generation I. It increases the of a Pokémon. In the core series games Price / | 9,800| 4,900}} | 10,000| 5,000}} |} |} In Hoenn, Calcium costs 4900 during the sale. Effect Generation I to II When used from the Bag on a Pokémon, adds 2560 Stat Experience to the target Pokémon per use, until it has 25600 Special Stat Experience. In Generation II, it also increases the Pokémon's friendship a little. The Calcium is consumed upon use and cannot be used in battle. Generation III onward When used from the Bag on a Pokémon, adds 10 s to the target Pokémon per use, until it has 100 Special Attack EVs. It also increases the Pokémon's friendship a little. The Calcium is consumed upon use and cannot be used in battle. Description |Increases the Special rating of the selected Pokémon.}} |Ups Special stats of one Pokémon.}} |Raises the stat Sp.Atk of one Pokémon.}} |Raises the base Sp.Atk stat of one Pokémon.}} |A nutritious drink for Pokémon. It raises the base Sp. Atk stat of one Pokémon.}} |Raises the stat Sp. Atk of one Pokémon.}} |Raises the base Sp. Atk stat of one Pokémon.}} |A nutritious drink for Pokémon. It raises the base Sp. Atk (Special Attack) stat of a single Pokémon.}} |A nutritious drink for Pokémon. When consumed, it raises the base Sp. Atk stat of a single Pokémon.}} |} |} Acquisition |- | | , Silph Co., | Celadon Department Store |- | | Routes and , Whirl Islands, Dragon's Den , Mt. Silver | Celadon Department Store, Goldenrod Department Store (after defeating Erin in a rematch) (×5 - win 7 battles in a row) , Goldenrod Radio Tower (5 Blue Card points) |- | | Routes , , and , , Artisan Cave | Poké Mart , Lilycove Department Store, Slateport City ( ) Slateport City (1000 Berry Powder) , (streak of 7-35) , (1 BP) |- | | Rocket Hideout, Silph Co., | Celadon Department Store Cerulean City (1000 Berry Powder) |- | | | Agate Poké Mart |- | | | Poké Mart |- | | Routes , , , , and , Veilstone City , Fuego Ironworks , , Snowpoint Temple, Stark Mountain | Veilstone Department Store / (1 BP) |- | | Routes and , Union Cave, Whirl Islands, Dragon's Den, Diglett's Cave, Mt. Silver | Celadon Department Store, Goldenrod Department Store, Safari Zone Gate Poké Mart (after defeating Erin in a rematch) (1 BP) |- | | , , Village Bridge Passerby Analytics HQ (complete "What do you want to become the most?" survey) | Shopping Mall Nine Battle Subway (1 BP) Anville Town (lost-and-found) |- | | Routes , , , and , Driftveil City, Reversal Mountain, Abundant Shrine, Seaside Cave Passerby Analytics HQ (complete "How many years playing Pokémon?" survey) | Shopping Mall Nine, Join Avenue ( ) Battle Subway/PWT (1 BP), Black Tower/White Treehollow (Area 1-5 reward) Big Stadium and Small Court (defeat a ), Anville Town (lost-and-found) |- | | | |- | | | Laverre City Poké Mart Battle Maison (2 BP) Lost Hotel ( ) |- | | Routes , , and , Battle Resort, Mirage Forest (west of ) | Lilycove Department Store, Slateport City ( ) Battle Maison (2 BP) (15% chance after rematch with Cameron) |- | | | (Lv. 1) |- | | Poni Breaker Coast | Mount Hokulani Poké Mart Battle Royal Dome (2 BP) Festival Plaza ( ) |- | | Poni Breaker Coast, Team Rocket's Castle (Aether Paradise if not obtained during Episode RR) | Mount Hokulani Poké Mart Big Wave Beach (2 BP), Battle Royal Dome (2 BP) Festival Plaza ( ) |} |} In spin-off games Pokémon Mystery Dungeon series The Calcium appears in Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Red Rescue Team and Blue Rescue Team, Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time, Explorers of Darkness, and Explorers of Sky, Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Gates to Infinity, and Pokémon Super Mystery Dungeon. Price |6000 |5 }} |4000 |400 }} |1500 |150 }} |??? |150 }} |} |} Effect A consumable item that raises the of Pokémon that ingests it by 3 and restores 5 Belly for it. If thrown, it will grant the same effect as if it was consumed by the Pokémon it hits (it cannot be caught); if it is sticky, it will also deal 2 damage. Calcium can be blended into a drink at , although it has no special effects. Description |A drink that boosts the Pokémon's Special Attack. It also slightly fills the Pokémon's Belly.}} |A drink that permanently raises the Pokémon's Special Attack. It also slightly fills the Pokémon's Belly.}} |Drink it to raise your Special Attack.}} |Drinking it raises your Sp. Atk. The effect lasts even after this adventure.}} |} |} Acquisition |- | | | Fiery Field, Lightning Field |- | | Achieve Super Rank | Treasure box, Job reward (★5-★9) Zero Isle North, Zero Isle East, Zero Isle West, Zero Isle South |- | | Achieve Super Rank | Treasure box, Recycle Shop (Oran Berry×3 and Sleep Seed), Sky Gift, Job reward (★5-★9) Silver Ticket Big Win prize, Gold Ticket Win and Big Win prize, Prism Ticket Big Win prize Zero Isle North, Zero Isle East, Zero Isle West, Zero Isle South, Oblivion Forest, Treacherous Waters, Southeastern Islands, Inferno Cave, Zero Isle Center, |- | | | Password, Magnagate dungeons |- | | Achieve Platinum Rank | Treasure box, Glorious Gold, , Various dungeons, mission reward |} |} Appearance In the anime Calcium debuted in The Joy of Pokémon, where Nurse Joy gave a whole bottle of these tablets to a . In The Clubsplosion Begins!, a full set of vitamins (excluding PP Up and PP Max) were announced as the prize for Don George's Clubsplosion tournament. They were awarded to Stephan after he defeated Montgomery in the finals in Commanding the Clubsplosion Crown!. In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga In Weavile Wobbles But It Won't Fall Down, several kinds of vitamins were seen being sold at the Safari Zone Gate. In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=特攻增強劑 特攻增加劑 特殊能力提升劑 特殊能力提神劑 |zh_cmn=特攻增強劑 / 特攻增强剂 特攻增加劑 |fi=Kalsium |fr=Calcium |de=Kalzium |it=Calcio |ko=리보플라빈 |pl=Wapń Wapno |pt_br=Cálcio |es=Calcio |tr=Kalsiyum }} Category:Vitamins Category:EV-increasing items Category:Pokémon Mystery Dungeon items de:Kalzium es:Calcio fr:Calcium it:Vitamine#Calcio zh:特攻增强剂（道具）